fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace X Sheik
Character Sheik © Bamf Ace Urran © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Ace: *training with his axe* .....HAI-YA! Sheik: *hears the noise* Hello? Ace: Who's here? Sheik: *comes out* Sorry, I was target practicing just over there. Thought I was alone, but I guess not! Haha Ace: Oh…hi. Sheik: Mind if I join you? Ace: *shrugs* I don’t mind as long as you don’t hurt me or get in my way which results you into hurting me. But, you never answered my question on who is here? You just showed me you…but that doesn’t tell me WHO. Sheik: *chuckles* My name is Sheik. And you don't need to worry, I don't plan on hurting anyone. Ace: Okay, well keep your distance. I don’t want to hurt you. My name is Ace. Sheik: Why would you hurt me? Ace: *points to his axe* Sheik: So? I have a weapon, too. But I won't hurt you Ace: I know! I don’t want to hurt you either…SO if we keep a distance we won’t hurt each other. DURRR. Sheik: ...alright. I don't see how hard it is not to hit someone with an axe... Ace: *rolls his eyes* Try holding this heavy axe. Especially when you are clumsy like me! *frowns* Meanie. Sheik: ...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean.. I'll just go over here.. Ace: No it’s fine…well I have to get going anyways. I’m kind of hungry. Sheik: Oh, I have food if you want some... *pulls out some fruit pastries* Ace: Oo! Fruit pastries! *takes one and bites out of it* Yum! Sheik: *laughs* Glad you like it Ace: Did you make these? Sheik: Yeah! Well, I didn't make the flour at all.. but I picked the fruit and mixed it and cooked it myself! Ace: Yum! I’ve never cooked anything…my cook does! *grins* Sheik: You have someone who cooks for you?? Ace: Yess! I’m rich! Rich people always have cooks! Sheik: They do? Ace: Course! Why not? They have the money! Sheik: Yeah but.. I don't know, that seems so weird Ace: *confused* Why? Sheik: Well I guess I'm just not used to "rich" and "poor" people where I come from. Ace: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Sheik: What? Ace: *shrugs* I dunno. Sheik: Alright.. well I should really be on my way. Fare well, Ace! Ace: Byeeeeee! *waves* Sheik: *smiles* Bye 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Ace: *laughing* ….. Sheik: *talking to her pet wolf* What is that noise? You hear it boy? Ace: *continues to her laughing* .. Sheik: *sees him* Oh hey Ace! Ace: *laughing, but waves*… Hahahha. Sheik: What's so funny? Ace: I heard this joke! *continues to laugh* Sheik: Yes? Ace: Oh you wanna hear it? Sheik: Sure. Ace: Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9! Sheik: ... ha.. ha? Ace: *sticks his tongue out* Fine I’ll go laugh somewhere else. Sheik: *rolls her eyes at Fang* Alright.. Ace: Meanieeee. Sheik: I don't see how I'm so mean.. Ace: Because you are sarcastically laughing at my joke. Sheik: I just didn't find it all that funny, I'm sorry... Ace: Really? I find it hilarious! Sheik: Perhaps jokes just arent my thing... In my old village my friend used to always play pranks. Those were pretty funny! Ace: Pranks are hilarious too! Sheik: Yeah, do you pull a lot of pranks? Ace: Yep! Do you do pranks? Sheik: Yeah, but I don't think I'm very good at them... Ace: How can you not be good at them? HEY…your ears are pointy! *laughs* Sheik: *laughs* Yeah, I'm an elf Ace: A what? Sheik: An elf. Its okay, I'm not from here so you probably wouldn't have ever seen one before. I don't think i have since I left home.. Ace: *laughs* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I don’t get it. Sheik: Don't get what? Ace: *shrugs* Sheik: Hmm alright... well I should probably be on my way now Ace: Awww okay. Byeeeeee. *waves* Sheik: *smiles and waves* Bye! 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Ace: *training* … Sheik: Hello Ace! Ace: Oh hi Sheik! Sheik: How are you? Ace: Good…you? Sheik: Perhaps a bit homesick, but still I'm well Ace: Sick?! Should I take you to a doctor?! Sheik: No, no. Not that kind of sick. More so sad, I suppose Ace: I see…why are you sad? Sheik: I miss my homeland, I suppose Ace: Then why don’t you go back? Sheik: I.. I'm not allowed.. Ace: How can you not be allowed? Sheik: I was... banished.. Ace: How? Sheik: What do you mean? Ace: How can you be banished from your homeland? Sheik: Because the leader.. didn't want me there Ace: Why? Sheik: He um.. he thinks I'm meant for better things than the life of a simpleton Ace: Huh? Sheik: The lord of the village.. he thought I would better serve the world outside of out village Ace: Why? Sheik: *sighs* I don't know... some prophecy Ace: A prophecy? Like a teacher? Sheik: No, just dreams. Its nothing, but he pretends it is Ace: A prophecy is a dream? Huh? Sheik: I don't know.. it doesnt matter.... Ace: Why would you use a word you don’t know? Sheik: No, I know what the word means I just... its hard to explain Ace: How is a word hard to explain? Sheik: Because it has many definitions Ace: I guess that makes sense? Sheik: Anyhow, I just miss my home and wish I could return... Ace: Maybe I can help! Sheik: Yeah? Ace: If I give the teacher money, they’ll let you stay! Sheik: We don't use money in my village Ace: Then what do you use? Sheik: Nothing. There is no currency. Everything belongs to everyone, and when we purchase things from other villages we just trade items Ace: Oh……..why? Sheik: *shrugs* I dunno. I guess its easier Ace: Really? I don’t think so Sheik: Maybe, maybe not Ace: …Hm. How can I help you? Sheik: I'm afraid you cant really... Ace: *frowns* Oh.. Sheik: Well you can keep me company! That's good enough right? *smiles* Ace: *smiles* Yeah! 'End of Support A ' 'Ace, the Serving Warrior and Sheik, the Banished Elf ' Ace tried his best to get Sheik back to her hometown as he felt bad for her. Though after many years with living with Sheik, Ace found a way to bring her back to her hometown. Sheik was grateful to Ace for her whole life and Ace was happy for Sheik. The two remained great friends for generations and generations.